Enamórame
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Kisara pierde la memoria y hay alguien más, aparte de Seto, que intenta ayudarla. Kisara recordará lo que es estar enamorada de Seto ¿o empezará una vida completamente nueva y diferente?


**Enamórame** by _Kaiba Kisara_

Las fiestas navideñas llegaban. Las luces, el olor dulce del ponche, los pances, la nieve sobre los hogares, las canciones que se repetían una y otra vez en cada tienda. La familia y los amigos reunidos, las risas, la nostalgia y la alegría convinadas en sabor a vino.

Y el apuro de personas en comprar regalos a última hora. Pero eso no sucedía en Kaiba Corp., el lugar estaba silencioso, sin decorar y cubierto de nieve. Mas sin embargo algo nuevo sucedía dentro del hogar Kaiba.

-Seto, pásame esas luces.

-¿Cuál de todas? -Seto, tras ser sido abatido por las súplicas de Kisara y Mokuba, dejó su área de trabajo para complacer a su familia.

-La cascada blanca, Seto... -le sonrió la ojiazul arriba de la silla mientras decoraba la sala.

-¿Larga o corta?

Kisara rió suavemente. Era la primera navidad que ella pasaba junto a los hermanos Kaiba, dos años que salía con el CEO... y unos cuantos meses que se habían comprometido. Mokuba estaba encantado, no había visto tan feliz a su hermano aunque éste no lo mostrara tan abiertamente.

-La corta, la larga será para la cocina.

-Enserio, Kisara ¿quién verá esto?

-Santa Claus... -sonrió Mokuba mientras cargaba con esferas y más luces para decorar el árbol que recientemente él y Kisara habían encargado.

-No, enserio -los miró.

-Si Santa no ve la casa decorada no dejará regalos esta noche.

-¿No estás algo gra... -pero fue silenciado por la mirada de Kisara.

-Así es, Mokuba tiene toda la razón, ahora a decorar -soltó una risa que contagió al Kaiba menor.

Enserio. ¿Cuántos años tenía Mokuba? 15. Exacto, quince años cumplidos y todavía seguía creyendo en Papa Noel. Suspiró, tal vez sólo quería fastidiarlo.

El CEO miró a su alrededor, la casa ahora estaba decorada en tonos rojos, dorados, verdes y blancos, figuritas navideñas, estrellitas, lucecitas, manteles, cojines brillantes, esas flores rojas, los gorritos, la figura del reno con la brillante nariz roja. Suspiró y volteó hacia su prometida, una sonrisa colgada en sus labios le tocó el corazón... si todo eso le hacía feliz entonces estaba bien para él.

-Cuidado, dragoncito -dijo el Kaiba mayor mientras ayudaba a colgar una esfera roja en gran árbol.

-¡Gracias! Y bien... ¿cómo está?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba -la abrazó mientras Mokuba conectaba las luces.

La pareja allí abrazada contempló las luces, tan brillantes y blancas, esas esferas rojas y doradas, los listones de seda blanca y caramelos. Seto sonrió. No era tan malo después de todo.

-¡Listo! -rió Mokuba-. Al menos nos quedó bien.

-Le falta algo...

-¿Le quieres-

-¡La estrella! -Gritó Kisara, cortando la voz de Seto-. Vayan a poner la mesa, yo voy por la estrella.

-¿Aún hay más que poner?

-¡Uh, te sorprenderías! -Rió Mokuba mientras saltaba divertido hacia la cocina seguido de su hermano.

La cocina también estaba decorada, cortinas, manteles, figuritas, incluso las servilletas, platos y vasos estaban decorados con tema navideño, el CEO sonrió suavemente.

-¿Y bien...?

-¿Bien qué, Mokuba?

-¿Te agrada como quedó?

-Supongo.

-¡Oh, vámos, Seto! ¡Te gusta!

-Ya -suspiró- que mientras más...

Un ruido a la distancia hizo que los hermanos voltearan hacia la salida, hacia la sala esperando escuchar la voz de Kisara sin embargo después de varios segundos sin respuesta ambos corrieron, encontrando a la ojiazul sobre en suelo.

-¡KISARA! -Seto la sostuvo en sus manos.

-¡Llamaré una ambulancia!

-Tonta, tonta...

Kisara había caído de a menos 5 metros de altura al intentar poner la estrella en la punta del arbolito. Rápidamente llegó la ambulancia y en menos de media hora se encontraban en el hospital. Mokuba trataba de calmar a su hermano quien se culpaba de haberla dejado sola, de que todo eso de la navidad había sido una mala idea.

-Señor Kaiba.

-Sí... -miró hacia el doctor.

-La señorita está fuera de todo peligro, está estable pero inconciente.

-Gracias... ¿pueda verla?

-Adelante.

Seto, seguido de Mokuba, entró a la habitación. Incluso el hospital estaba adornado en esos colores, alusivos a la navidad. Suspiró pero al verla sobre la cama, entubada y siendo monitoreada pero con vida, soltó una suave y débil sonrisa.

-Kisara... -sujetó su mano con suavidad, acariciando su frente.

-Te espero afuera... -Mokuba soltó una sonrisita satisfecha y salió.

-Ey, todo estará bien, te levantarás e iremos a casa nuevamente... Santa no te traera regalo si no estás presente ¿verdad, Kisara?

Pero ella seguía igual.

-Entonces pasaremos aquí la navidad... está adornado. Kisara... -suspiró.

-Hmm... -las ondas del electrocardiograma cambiaron, la peliazul abría levemente los ojos.

-¡Kisara!

-Hmm... -con cuidado se sentó, mirando al CEO.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien... -seguía mirándolo, aún estaba confundida.

-Te caíste de la escalera mientras arreglabas el árbol.

-Ah...

-Pero ya estás mejor -besó su frente.

-Sí, supongo... -hizo un gesto suave con sus labios-. ¿Quién eres?

-Eh... Soy yo... Seto.

-Ah. ¿Y yo soy...?

-Tu nombre es Kisara y estamos comprometidos.

-No recuerdo nada.

Mokuba entraba junto con otro doctor y el que los recibió. El otro era un muchacho joven de cabello rosado, largo y una mirada despierta y penetrante, con porte, de piel blanca, alto y con unos ojos hermosos de un matiz entre verde y dorado.

-Señor Kaiba, él es el doctor von Schroeder. Especialista en neurología.

-Muchos gustó -saludó al pelirosa.

-Es común que se pierda la memoria en golpes bruscos o fuertes.

-¿Cuánto tardará en recuperarla?

-Eso depende, señor Kaiba. Depende de qué tan fuerte fue el golpe y qué parte de la corteza cerebral haya afectado más. Si bien puede tomar horas, días, meses también años... o tal vez no la recupere.

-¿Qué?

-Pero descuide, ella está bien.

-Supongo... -miró hacia Kisara quien los contemplaba sin entender nada.

-Es mejor que ella se quede unos días para ver su progreso, le haremos unos exámenes y ya puede regresar a casa con ustedes.

-El doctor von Schroeder es un gran especialista, le aseguro que deja a la señorita en buenas manos.

-Bien... pero me quedaré con ella hoy. Mañana es navidad -miró hacia la ojiazul la cual platicaba con Mokuba.

-De acuerdo, nos retiramos, cualquier cosa estamos a su servicio.

Ambos doctores salieron. Seto se sentó en la cama, mirando a Kisara quien volteó hacia él al sentir su mirada.

-Tranquila... -acarició su cabeza con suavidad.

-Uh, ok... -ladeó su cabeza, mirándolo.

-Soy Seto Kaiba, y tu eres Kisara. Él es mi hermano Mokuba.

-¿Qué... debo saber?

-Bueno, te gustan estos adornos. Estas fechas... te gustan las cosas dulces. También andar descalza por la casa aunque te enfermes al siguiente día.

-Veo que me conoces. Y más que yo.

-¡Eso es porque mi hermano y tu se aman y van a casarse!

-Oh... -miró al pelinegro, el cual trataba de mantenerse alegre-. Vaya...

Estuvieron unas horas platicando hasta que Kisara y Mokuba quedaron dormidos, el joven Kaiba sobre el sofá cubierto por la gabardina de su hermano mayor. Afuera volvía a nevar, las luces de la ciudad brillaban más que nunca y sabía que habría música todo el día, realmente no le importaba lo que sucediera con tal de que Kisara recuperara la memoria. Sonrió con un sabor amargo.

-Feliz navidad... -y besó la frente de su prometida, sujetando su mano y durmiéndose en la silla justo al lado de ella.

Tal vez Santa le hiciera el favor de devolverle la memoria a Kisara.


End file.
